


Call On Me

by Julia_misko



Series: The joke is on.... [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Conventions, Crack and Angst, Eavesdropping, Explanations, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kinda, Misunderstandings, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Talking, Their wives are gold, They are all good people, but somewhere in the background, everything is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_misko/pseuds/Julia_misko
Summary: A lot of eavesdropping caused problems. Of course, they sort it all out pretty fast, because they're such good friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer.  
> \+ the following takes place in a timeline with a shooting hiatus and after a short con pause  
> \+ the technical explanation of conventions schedule is messed up to fit my story  
> \+ Jared would never think that about his friend  
> \+ Jensen is a perfect gentleman and not a douche,and he would've talk to his friend  
> \+ I don't actually know them and I never ment to disrespect or offend any of them, or their families, or the fans  
> ...

"I've missed you too" Jensen ended his phone call.  
They were about to start boarding and head off to a great convention weekend, first after the break and they had to turn off the phones. Jared just looked at him, confused, they've literally just left their houses. He knew Jensen was a softie, but was he really that whipped. But he didn't pay attention to it anymore, they had a plane to catch. 

 

The first hiatus convention makes basically all the participants, both the visitors and the cast especially excited and giddy. They haven't seen each other for weeks, and had time to goof around, except Jared and Jensen, of course, but that's understandable concernig the idea they're neighbours.

Many of them arrived on different flights from several locations, and at different hours. Misha flew in late this morning, he was at the reception desk getting his room key when they ran into him on their way to breakfast. 

"Hey, Mish, you look tired man! How was your flight?" asked Jensen, clasping his shoulder and continued sliding his hand all the way down the other man's left arm.

"I AM tired. I had a meeting with the G.I.S.H.W.H.E.S. team, followed by an endless list of e-mails for me to read and answer, it took me hours to get through them all. Right now I just need a shower and a bed to drop my old bones on for a couple of minutes. They need me ready in an hour, hour and a half." Misha said, winking; no matter how weary he was, he still looked cheerful. 

"OK man, catch you later then!" Jared concluded and they went their way. 

...

Contrary to popular belief Jared and Jensen don't spent every single moment in each other's company. Jared felt inspired by thier photo ops earlier and HAD to have some gummy bears so he dragged Clif to the little shop near the front entrance to feed his cravings. Jensen needed some quiet time to reload his energy level. You see, when it comes to conventions mapping area there is 'Over here' and 'Out there'. 'Out there' is where all the noise is, loud discussions, low whispers, camera flashes, props for photo ops... And it's all great! But a human body can not run without a break, a pause on this party playlist. That's why Jensen took a minute 'over here'. They usually use the green room or a similar lounge area because it has many possibilities, (Hey, some of them even livestreamed themselves trying to sleep on the floor. ) but this time Jensen was in some kind of a passage area with uncomfortable looking high bar stools that resembled the chairs they were using onstage. He was on the phone, not paying attention on what's going on around him. 

 

"Yeah, that's great about the con season, I get to see you, we can finally spend some time together." he looked down on his lap, smiling and his free hand was on his thigh, touching it absentmindedly. " And that amazing blowjob in the bathroom earlier today was just...wow." Jensen blushed instantly and exhaled sharply. 

Jared came back in that exact moment and could not believe his own eyes, and ears. He was in shock. Luckily he was still standing there unnoticed, so he rushed out to the hallway to gather himself a bit and decide what to do next. 'How is he going to ask Jensen what is going on?' 'What was going on?' 'How did his friend get into this situation?' 'How long is the thing going on?' 'What will he do about it?' 'Should he talk to him about it?' 'What is he even going to say? "Hey, Jen, I've heard you're screwing around?" The thought of it made him feel uncomfortable.  
Caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice it was time for their panel. The staff came to pick Jared and Jensen up and usher them to the backstage. 

...

The panel was going well, over the years they had create a certain rhythm and a good motion so the fans knew what to expect but always had the feeling they've seen something new. Jensen was in a good mood, answering the questions, throwing in a smile with a wink after an original question or a heartfull compliment. Nothin out of the ordinary, but under the impression from eariler, Jared wondered if it was unintentional or if some of these girls was Jensen's secret caller and he couldn't help it but to feel hurt with a pinch of anger. He was in the middle of an explaining how working on the show had helped him to grow as person, since he had spent almost half of his life working and practically living with it when he looked towards Jensen. He was looking around the poorly lit hall with a half-smile on his face. He couldn't actually see anything or anybody but clearly his mind was only partially on that stage. Jared wrapped it up and jokingly punched Jensen in the shoulder to get him with the program. That seemed to work and the panel continued as usual, they are both professionals, after all, and Rob and Rich soon joined them on stage for the Last question bit. 

Jared decided to wait until the end of their day to approach Jensen about the question that's been burning him, he had the feeling it would be long and painful conversation so he had to be sure they have the time and privacy for that. The day was full of activities, their schedules crossed with all the other castmates' ,usually while they were waiting for something; food, bathroom break, autos and panels... and they had some time to talk about the funniest photo ops, dirtiest jokes, but also families and future plans. 

Jared caught himself talking to Misha when all of the sudden he got an idea. Misha was close to Jensen too, everybody knew that, maybe he'd be able to help him clear out the situation.  
"Misha, have you noticed a change in Jensen's behaviour lately?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary, I think." 

"Well, have you seen him during our free time today, did he act strange to you at all, and not just today?" 

"Why would you ask that? Maybe you should talk to him first and sort some stuff out."

So it wasn't just him, something was going on, he better talk to Jensen as soon as possible. In private.

 

...

 

Jensen's room was across the hall from Jared's so they walked side by side until it was time to turn the opposite directions, but Jared stood in Jensen's personal space, leaning against the doorframe. "Can I have a minute?" 

"Yeah, it's not like you were with me for hours now" he unlocked the door and motioned him inside. 

"Luckily, I wasn't." Jared exhaled painfully. "That way you had time to sneak around with your 'friend'. How bad do you need it or is it simply the thrill of it?"

"Dude, she isn't..." he looked behind his shoulder as to make sure nobody is listening and took a step closer "She isn't underage or something?" He whispered in slight panic. 

Jensen's eyes widened in terror. "WHAT? Noo! What, the hell are you talking about?!"

"Look, I know something is going on. I heard you on the phone before." Jensen was confused, his eyes going back and forth like he's trying to remember an important phone number.  
Jared just continued instead "You were talking to someone during one of our breaks, someone attending this convention, and complimenting her blowjob skills. Which one is she? Do you buy her con tickets to follow you like a groupie? Is that what you do when you bail out on our late evening parties?"  
He wanted to stay calm but the words just flowing out of him. 

"Whoa! Whoaa!!" Jensen took a step back, his hands in front of him in a defenisive manner. "You really think I'd do a thing like that?" 

A moment of silence, but it was a dark and heavy moment.

"Jensen." he held out his hand like he's introducing himself. "Because you don't even know me." 

Jared was embarrassed.  
"He told me you know, or at least you suspect something, but you're way off, man! We DO need to talk, probably should have already." Jensen was so readyfor this talk. 

"H-he? Who is he?" 

"Um, I think you already know me."a voice came through the hall, Misha's voice.  
He entered the room with a wide smile on his face, came up to Jensen and wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist. 

"I always get an extra key." Misha waved a key card in front of Jared.

"Is this for real? I mean, can't say I'm all that shocked, but a little surprised,yes!"

"Oh, it's for real. "Jensen pulled Misha closer. "I guess I AM sleeping with a fan. And we have all night to catch up the time spent apart." he said and winked at him. 

 

"And before you ask, everything is cool, there are no secrets, we're all happy. I'll tell you all about it later. First, let's all get some drinks."


End file.
